The Tragic Truth
by Lost in Believing
Summary: One plane crash, one tragedy, two lovers lost. They decide to come back to Alberquerque with their kids. A surprise catches them off guard when they come back to East High, their two friends that were lost long ago. Z&S C&T J&K R&M Three sided Troyella
1. Back

**The Tragic Truth **

**Chapter 1- Rooftop Garden

* * *

**

Full Summary: (Takes place after the gang is all grown up and has kids of their own.) East High's students suspect that the rooftop garden is haunted-but not by evil spirits. The gang of the class of 08' now work at the school, and find out that it is haunted. They know the tragic love story behind the rooftop garden. Will they tell the students of East High the story? Or will the gang try and use the rooftop garden to get in contact with the friends that they had lost years ago?

I know that I already have 3 other stories that I have to finish, but I wanted to get this story out really badly. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sharpay Baylor walked through the halls of East High. Her heels tapped the floor in an imaginary beat. It was good to be back. She quickly passed through the doors that led into the gym and saw two of her life long friends standing in the place that she remembered so clearly. 

"Hey Shar, ready for our first day of teaching in our old school?" Taylor asked, pulling out of a hug from her husband.

"Yeah, I am replacing Miss Darbus. Good bye temple of the arts, hello to the fabulous drama department." Sharpay replied, smiling.

"As much as I am glad to hear that, I am still sad. This place brings back so many memories." Chad said, holding a basketball.

"I know what you mean. I have been holding back my sadness the second I entered this building." Sharpay sniffled. She looked around the gym, it looked like it did years ago.

"I think that we should get to our classrooms. Our kids and the rest of the student body will be coming in soon." Taylor stated, kissing Chad on the cheek. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah see you at lunch. Come on." Sharpay said, pulling Taylor out of the gym.

"Shar, I am still thinking about them. I know it has been 16 years, but still." Taylor revealed all of the feelings that she and the others were thinking.

"I know Tay, me too. I know how you feel. Try teaching in the homeroom we all had." Sharpay replied.

The bell rang, causing all of the teachers to hurry to their rooms, the bell meant that the students were entering the building.

"I'll see you later. We are all having lunch in the teachers lounge." Taylor waved goodbye and headed to her science class.

Sharpay waved back and sighed to herself. She walked into the drama classroom, and took a look around. She found her seat, her brother's and her friends'. The room looked exactly the same, it even smelled the same, but it didn't feel the same. She heard the footsteps and the murmers of the students going to their lockers. She saw a pile of papers on her desk, oh joy. She walked up to her desk.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Aunt Shar."

Two sophomore boys stood near the door. One stood and gazed around the overly decorated classroom. He had light brown skin and dirty blonde hair. The other boy leaned on the doorframe, his electric blue eyes glistening against the school lights. He had brown hair and blue eyes, the eyes that the gang had grown to know too well.

"Hi boys. How are you liking the new school?" Sharpay asked, looking at the two. The gang had moved to New Jersey after the incident. They moved because they couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know. The school is nice, the kids here though, look like they have individual cliques." The darker skinned boy replied.

"Hmm, I noticed that too. But I am liking is so far, a few girls came up to us." The blue eyed boy added.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at that comment, he acted just like his father. "Danny and Tyler, get to class before the teachers start looking for their new students."

"Yeah yeah mom. Remember you can't get rid of us that easily, we live with you." Danny replied. The two boys exited the classroom.

Just as the two boys left, the students that had Sharpay's homeroom, started to file into the class. She studied the kids. Her son was right, this place was still the same. Too many cliques, her and her friends had broke it a while ago, but that was long ago. She turned to look at a girl that had took the seat that she had sat in many years ago, and the face was familiar.

"Lindsay Cross, I never knew you had my homeroom!" Sharpay quickly hugged the teenage girl. Lindsay's classmates stared at them awkwardly.

"Thanks Aunt Shar, but please, I do need oxegen to survive." Lindsay replied through Sharpay's grasp.

"Does your parents know that you have me?"

"Yes they do, my mom was actually glad that I had someone I knew, not just some weird teacher." Lindsay replied.

"Wow, Kelsi actually wanted that? Oh well, I have to take atendance, I am going to tell your mom she owes me something for not telling her." Sharpay picked up the attendance sheet and started marking down the kids.

"As you all know, I am your new drama teacher, Mrs. Baylor." Sharpay informed, staring at the students infront of her.

"Yeah yeah, just get over with homeroom so we can get along with the day." A boy in the back seat said.

Sharpay looked on the seating chart. "Now David, I know you don't like school. But I promise I will try to make drama a little more fun."

"Oh geez, now I can't wait for drama class." David rolled his eyes.

Sharpay was about to reply, but a loud burst of feedback filled the school. The students covered their ears and some of them winced, Mr. Matsui still couldn't use the microphone.

"Good morning East High! Today is an A day. Band and cooking club are held after school today."

"Now I all encourage you to go to those clubs, be yourself!" Sharpay said, after the announcments ended. Her reply was some of the kids mumbling 'yeah' or 'whatever'. She rolled her eyes at the enthusiam of the students, and listened to some of the conversations while the students exited her room.

"I hear that basketball tryouts are going to be hard this year, there is the new kid, Bolton, and his father was a Lakers player." A kid said.

Sharpay silently laughed at herself. She knew for sure that Tyler was going for the basketball team.

"Is it true that we have a test today?" A girl with glasses asked her friend.

That wasn't interesting to Sharpay. She overheard a few other conversations, but they were boring. But one caught her interest...

"Are you going up to the rooftop garden? I hear the spirits will probably be their. I mean, there is always faint show music playing up there. I wonder what happened." A boy told his friends.

"Excuse me sir, can I talk to you for a bit?" Sharpay asked, curious to hear the whole story.

"Nice dude, what did you get yourself into now?" His friend asked, hitting him on the arm.

"I have no idea." The boy came over to his teacher.

"I am sorry to bother, but what was it that you were telling your friends?" Sharpay asked. She might get the information out of him, she might not.

"Ok, Mrs. Baylor. I'll tell you the story." The boy replied, Sharpay listened. "When I was in middle school, all of the high school kids would tell us that the rooftop garden was haunted. When all of came to high school, we checked it out. They were right... I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well, we think that it is haunted, but we really don't know. You see the thing is, yes the rooftop garden is haunted, but not by evil spirits."

Sharpay was very curious now. She wanted to know what this kid was talking about. "Go on, please."

"I would, but sorry, I have to get to class." The boy replied, walking out of the classroom.

"No!" Sharpay whispered to herself. She believed that the story could really have told her something.

* * *

Sharpay sighed... the fourth time today. She was going to the facaulty room to have lunch with her friends. She really wanted to know the whole story about the rooftop garden. The hallway was silent, not a sound. The silence was broken when she heard frantic footsteps... it sounded like someone was running. She turned the corner, but froze when she saw the students. 

The boy that he had talked to earlier, and another guy and girl were running out of the door that led up to the rooftop.

"Guys c'mon! That place if freaky." The girl said, as they ran to cafeteria.

"What were they running from?" Sharpay asked herself, walking up to the door.

She was cautious. She heard the students talking about it being haunted, she twisted the door knob. She twisted it slowly, it finally opened, just a crack. She peered in, nothing seemed un normal. She stayed in that position for a minute or so, and she was about to close it when she heard something.

She turned her head just a little bit, she didn't see anything, but she heard something. Something like... music? The Twinkle Towne music was playing, but why? That play was years ago.

Sharpay was freaked. She shut the door and started to fast walk to the facualty room, the gang had to hear about this.

* * *

Is this a good start? Please review! 


	2. Blue Eyes

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 2-Blue Eyes

* * *

**

Do you guys enjoy this story? My writing style is just a little bit different from my other stories. Awards...

The longest: GabbyxTroyx4xEver

Overal Best Review: Everyone that reviewed last chapter.

So technically this chapter is dedicated to the nine people that reviewed the chapter.

Oh yeah, please check out a story that I have written with dRaMaQuEeNxox3, it is called Something I Used to Be. It is about Sharpay having the high life, but it is getting out of hand. She moves back to New Mexico and reunites with her friends. But when she finds out this is all a joke, will she want her fame and fortune life back?

The link is on my profile.

* * *

The Baylor household was frantic. The teens were chatting in the kitchen, and the adults were trying to get information out of Sharpay. 

"Hey you guys are eating all of the chips!" Leigh Danforth whined, grabbing a chip from the bag and munched on it.

"Do you really expect us to stay down here?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we are going upstairs. We all can play rock band." Danny replied.

"Race yeah." Lindsay said, taking off, her brunette curls bouncing with each step. The two boys immediatly took off, with Leigh trailing behind. They passed their parents, and Danny heard a faint 'stop' from his mother, but they kept on going. They ran upstairs until they got to Tyler's room.

"That was so much fun, did you see the look on our parent's faces?" Leigh stated.

"I know, priceless. But what are they talking about? They look so serious." Danny asked.

"Who knows they are our parent's." Lindsay sat down on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, if we want to find out what they are talking about, then come over here." Tyler motioned for his friends to come to the balcony.

* * *

"So you are telling us that East High, our high school, is haunted." Chad asked. 

"Are you serious Shar?" Kelsi asked.

"Like I said. There were students talking about the rooftop garden. They said that it was like 'haunted' but not the bad hauntings, nothing bad happened. But when I was walking to the faculty lounge for lunch, the same kid that I asked to tell me about it was running out of the place with two other friends. I checked it out, nothing seemed un normal, but when I was just about to leave, I started to hear music." Sharpay explained.

"What kind of music?" Jason asked. The questions just kept coming. Everyone in the room wanted to know what was going on, nothing like this ever happened when they were in high school.

Sharpay gazed at her friends. She heard the music, but it was very faint. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the song. "The music was very faint, but I heard it. It was Breaking Free. It wasn't like with the lyrics, just the background music."

"But think about it? The only people that sang the songs are Shar, Ryan... and Troy and Gabriella." Taylor said, whispering the last two names.

* * *

"Who the heck are Troy and Gabriella?" Tyler whispered. They were curious, so they started to listen into the conversation. 

"How should we know? It is probably our parents old friends." Danny replied.

Tyler looked at the two girls, his blue eyes gazing over both of them. Leigh just nodded her head, she didn't know anything. Lindsay let out a sigh.

"I know who they are..." Lindsay replied.

* * *

"So why would Troy and Gabriella be doing this? I mean they are the only one that knows the songs and after what happened, we know that they aren't...well..." Jason said. He couldn't finish the sentence. 

"Yeah we know. But seriously why would they be back in the school?" Zeke questioned.

"Well, didn't everything happen on the rooftop garden? I mean, think about it. When they... you know... she was waiting for him, but..." Sharpay replied, trailing off. None of them wanted to go back to what happened, that is why they move.

"I know, but we never did know what happened to them." Taylor added.

"Do you think that we moved back here for a reason? Maybe we are suppose to find something out of them, by going to the rooftop garden. I mean we all wanted to come back, but we didn't have a reason." Chad stated.

"I think you are right." Sharpay replied. "So tomorrow, me, Chad, Taylor and Kelsi will go up there during our lunch, since we work at the school. And then we will try to find something. But one thing, we can't leave."

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Because, they are our friends, and they would never hurt us." Sharpay replied.

* * *

"So what do you know about the two people called Troy and Gabriella?" Tyler asked. The four teens came into Tyler's room, and were spread across the floor. 

"Ok, my mom always talks about them with dad. Our parents were friends with them since they were toddlers, but they only talk about high school. When they were younger, in high school, my mom would be the one who would write the plays. Their friends, Troy and Gabriella always auditioned, as the same for Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Ryan. Over the different years of high school, the rest of the gang, our aunts and uncles, would join in. They would have so much fun, hanging out and having a great time. Troy and Gabriella were part of the group, but I don't know what happened to them." Lindsay stated.

"So do you know what they look like?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I mean we know what their names are and who they hung out with. But do you know their personalities? Or what they liked to do?" Leigh asked.

"Well, I know that the boy had dirty blonde hair, the girl, brunette hair. They bothed loved to sing. Troy was the basketball captain of East High, and Gabriella was a member of the scolastics decathalon team. Our parents, and them, broke the cliques of East High long ago since they all liked to do something different." Lindsay explained. "But one thing my mom said was that they always knew the electric blue eyes of Troy."

Leigh gasped. Her friends looked at her funny, why the heck did she gasp?

"Oh my g-d!" Leigh stated, her mouth wide open. She stared at the one and only Tyler Bolton. "What was their last name?"

"I think the Gabriella's was Montez, and Troy's was... was..." Lindsay thought. "Oh yeah, Bolton."

Now everyone in the room gasped, including Tyler. The friends stared at Tyler's deep blue eyes and dirty blonde-brunette hair.

"Oh my goodness." Danny stated.

"Oh my goodness." Lindsay added.

Tyler just stared at his friends in shock. "TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE MY PARENTS!" Little did he know that his scream was heard through the whole house.


	3. Them

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 3- Them  
**

* * *

Awards... 

The funniest: xxZanessaxx

The longest: Baby-M-xo

Overal Best Review: sexyhoochie23

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

A.N- A lot of you are wondering who Tyler lives with, he lives with the Baylors. Ok, long chapter, I hope you like it! Please review.

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay were very confused. Very very confused, and tired. They had prepared themselves for Tyler's questions and outbreaks, but they did it for nothing. They were sure that Tyler was going to annoy the heck out of them for information on his parents. But amazingly, he didn't. Sharpay thought she was dreaming, never in Tyler's life had he never avoided anything he wanted to know, especially about his parents. 

"And I thought that the boy would want to know everything about his parents!" Sharpay exclaimed as she and her friends were talking in the gym, again.

"Seriously?! I thought that boy asks everything he wants to know!" Kelsi replied. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Positive! Zeke and I had prepared to tell him everything! But he was upstairs with Danny the whole time, playing their game." Sharpay replied.

"Weird." Chad stated, staring at the three women he was chatting with. "Our kids are exactly like us when we were younger, so that means they are up to something."

The three women looked at Chad. They all thought. And he was right.

"Oh boy." Sharpay smacked her palm to her forehead. "I swear if they are spying on us, then those two boys are getting in trouble."

"But you can't blame them Shar. All he wants to know is what his parents were like." Taylor replied, pulling Sharpay's hand off of her head.

"I know, but when we were teens we would take extreme measures to get what we wanted." Sharpay gazed at her friends.

They frowned. "And not all of the time those plans would end up right." Kelsi stated, knowing that everyone in the gang agreed.

* * *

Tyler, Danny, Leigh, and Lindsay sat there in their social studies, counting the seconds that passed by. None of them liked this class, even though they were A students, they all hated social studies, and just got things right so their parents and their teacher wouldn't bug them about their grades. 

Leigh looked at Danny, who looked at Lindsay, who looked at Danny, who looked at Leigh. They were bored out of their minds. But in their minds they were constructing a plan. After they found out the news of Tyler's parents, and overheard their parents talking, they had to come up with a plan.

Danny stared at the bored. He was reading something about Teddy Roosevelt and the Rough Riders. He already knew a lot of things on this president since he did a biography on him in 7th grade. And he was actually in his life, doing nothing... that was until a small paper ball hit him in the head. He turned to around to look at Tyler, who gave him the just-open-it look. He opened it, and read.

_Right before lunch go to you-know-where.  
-Tyler_

_P.S.- Pass it on to the girls :)_

Danny rolled his eyes, typical Tyler. He threw it to Leigh, who gave him the same questioning look that he gave Tyler.

Leigh read it and sighed, and passed it on to Lindsay. She did this when the teacher had her back turned.

Lindsay caught the paper perfectly and opened it. Lindsay sighed too looking at Tyler, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Taylor tapped on her desk with her pencil, tapping to the beat of the clock's ticking. There was about a minute left of the period, and she was waiting. They had to meet in the gym soon.

_Ring_

Taylor got up out of her seat, and watched her students leave. When all of the students had gone to lunch, she walked out the of her room and headed towards the gym. When she arrived, Sharpay was already there, talking with her husband. "How long did I take?"

Chad looked at his watch. "Not long, Shar just got here early. Now we are just waiting for Kelsi."

Just as Chad said her name, the brunette had opened the gym doors and walked over to them. "Sorry I was late, a student was back talking me." Kelsi stated.

"It's fine, lets go before any of the students do. If you guys remember, we can lock the doors from the inside." Sharpay replied, as she lead them too the rooftop door.

"Nobody is in the hallway right now, so I think that it is safe to go up." Taylor said, as Sharpay quietly opened up the door.

"C'mon." Sharpay motioned her hand to follow her as she quietly tiptoed inside the stairwell that lead up.

Kelsi and Taylor looked in uneasily, while Chad followed Sharpay. Soon all of them were cautiously headed up the stairs to the place where everything happened.

When the reached the very top, memories flooded into their minds, causing their eyes to water up.

"We haven't been here in the longest time." Kelsi cried out, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I know, but we didn't come up for a reason." Chad replied.

Taylor went to sit on the bench that was now faded. The plants were still there, but lost some of the spark and brightness they bought to the place. The usual happiness you felt up here was now replaced with an eerie feel, that felt like you were being watched.

"This place is different." Sharpay stated.

They all looked around. The scenery was the same usual distant mountains, but it was barely seen through the fog that was up here.

"Yeah. It feels like we are being watched." Chad looked around the place carefully, his brown eyes taking in everything.

"Well, nothing seems out of ordinary. I mean just looking or hearing, not the actual feeling of this place." Taylor stated.

"Yeah, I don't hear any music, or see anything out of the ordinary." Kelsi said, taking a step.

"I know, but believe me I heard something." Sharpay wasn't going to give up hope that easily.

"Maybe we should do something." Chad stated.

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe we should start singing one of their songs or, say their names or something like that." Kelsi replied.

Sharpay cocked her head. "That sounds good, what should we say?"

Sharpay gazed at her friends, as they thought for a while.

"TROY!" Chad half-screamed.

"GABRIELLA!" Kelsi added.

The four of them looked around, nothing unusual. All of a sudden the wind started to pick up, making the entire rooftop shake a little.

"I think it is working." Taylor said, a little freaked.

"Troy, Gabriella!" Sharpay said softly, making sure that her friends could hear her. "It's us, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Kelsi!"

The gang waited, the wind was still blowing, and it was picking up just a little. Even with these signs, they weren't enough.

"Troyella!" Chad screamed. "Talk to us, its your friends!" The wind started to shake the plants, hard. The friends sat so they weren't blown over.

"This is getting a little freaky." Kelsi stated.

"Well, it is, but I think our friends are responding." Taylor replied. "We have to do something more."

"Like what?" Chad asked.

* * *

"Shhhh!" Tyler shushed, putting his finger up to his mouth.

"Owww." Leigh said. "I hurt myself."

The four friends were sneaking through the hallways, even though they had lunch.

"Look we are here, open the door." Lindsay said, pointing to the door.

Danny held the door knob and tried to give a good twist, but it didn't budge. "Guys, its not opening."

"What?" Tyler asked. "Let me try." After Danny got out of the way, Tyler tried to open the door but failed.

"What are we going to do?" Leigh asked.

"I guess we just come back tomorrow." Tyler said as he sighed in defeat. And they headed off back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I think that we should sing." Kelsi stated, looking at her friends.

They stared back at her. "I think that we should do that." Taylor replied.

"But what song?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh I know the perfect one." Kelsi said. "Na na na na, na na na na yeah, you are the music in me." Kelsi sang in a perfect pitch, loud enough for her to be heard by everyone and everything up there.

Soon enough, the rest of them joined in. Their voices were a little weak from not singing in a while.

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong." They sang, but stopped when they saw that the once fiesty wind stop.

"I don't know if that helped or not." Taylor stated.

"I don't know either." Chad added.

The gang looked around for something unnormal. Nothing... that was until Kelsi's eyes got big and she gasped, pointing to the corner of the rooftop garden. The gang turned and gasped.

Staring back at them were two pairs of eyes, one blue and one brown, sadness, hope, and other mixed feelings could be read through their eyes.


	4. Time

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 4-Time  
**

* * *

Yeah, I think this story is the one that I like the most, it is mysterious. 

This chapter is dedicated to TroyxRyanx4xever.

* * *

"G-G-Gabriella." Sharpay stared at the 'spirits' before them, her eyes wide. She at least managed to choke out one of their names. 

"T-T-T-Tro-Troy?" Chad also managed to choke out, but had a little more difficulty. His eyes went from the blue eyes to the brown ones, and then back again.

The rooftop garden was silent, the friends were to amazed, scared, freaked, happy, and other emotions mixed into that, to speak. They looked from eachother to Troy and Gabriella, their eyes wide. The friends that were staring at what they thought was a dream, tried to talk but nothing would come out.

"Oh my g-d." Kelsi stated, the first one to break the silence in a long time. The eyes of Troy and Gabriella looked at their still short friend, and it kinda freaked her out.

"Can you guys say something? We have missed you so much!" Taylor ran up the two figures, her arms open, and tried to give her friends a giant bear hug. There was one problem though... she went right through them.

"..."

"..."

Again, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Kelsi, had their eyes wide open, staring at the figures in front of them. Taylor was looking at them from behind, and she could see Sharpay, Chad, and Kelsi, right through them.

"Whoa. Can they see us, or talk to us?" Chad asked, a little less afraid then before. He started to slowly walk to Troy and Gabriella, looking at them with each step.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned. Although they could see them right now, they could walk through them, and they weren't talking.

"This is a dream. I seriously think this is a dream." Kelsi said.

Taylor and Kelsi carefully watch Sharpay and Chad walk up to their long lost friends. Chad was right infront of Troy, he held out his hand and looked at his friend. Troy's eyes went and looked at Chad's hand in front of him, then to Gabriella, and then back at Chad.

Sharpay did the same with Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then to Troy, then to her other friends in the room.

The rooftop was silent, and you could hear nothing. Nothing moved, noone talked, the bell didn't even ring. They had been up here more than the period, but time just...stopped.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother, and they spoke silently. At the same time, they lifted their hands and met their friend's hands.

Taylor and Kelsi's eyes went wide when they saw that their friends had slowly picked up their hands. The two girls ran to Chad and Sharpay's side.

Chad and Sharpay gasped. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Taylor had walked right through them, and they were...were... actually holding hands with them.

"I feel you." Sharpay stated, gazing into the eyes of her lost friend, and saw hope and sadness in them.

"I do too." Chad added.

"But how is that possible? I walked righ through them." Taylor added, a little freaked.

Kelsi looked at Troy to Gabriella to Sharpay to Taylor and then to Chad. She then blinked a few times, looked behind her, and then turned and looked at Troy and Gabriella. "Did you two stop time?" Kelsi gazed at the two figures.

Just at that moment the bell rang. Troy and Gabriella looked at their friends with sad eyes, then looked at eachother. The wind started to blow, and they dissapeared.

The gang went wide eyed. Sharpay touched the part where she had felt the hand of her friend in many years. Kelsi kept blinking, making sure it was real. Chad had an emotionless face, confused, same with Taylor.

"Were coming back, but right now we have to get down there." Taylor stated, dragging her friends out of there.

* * *

Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were now at the Danforth's. The kids had went to the park, and everyone else was working. 

"I don't know if I should believed what happened today." Chad said, gazing at the women seated in his living room.

Kelsi gazed at the three other people in this room. None of them had expected something like this. In their lives, after the incident, had been nothing but boring and sorrow, and taking care of their children. This was too much to handle. "I really believe they stopped time."

Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay, looked at Kelsi with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, think about it. We came up a little after the period started. And we stayed more than an hour up there. I think they stopped time." Kelsi stated, keeping a blank expression on her face.

The friends thought about this. She could be right, but how was it possible? No one could stop time.

"I haven't read anything about it, but think about. They are trying to reach our world, from wherever they are now. They might not even have left our world. But they are trying to contact us, in a way they might have to stop time. I think that it is possible." Kelsi explained, deep in thought. There science teacher in middle school told them to always think of the different possibilities, even if people didn't think it exist.

"I think your right. I mean, we can't tell when time actually is or what it does. We know that the earth rotates, and that we can't stop it... but that doesn't mean they don't know how to." Sharpay added, catching onto the idea.

Taylor thought for a moment. Even though she did become the science teacher, it was almost impossible...but nothing was impossible. "Maybe, that is true."

"Ok, so they stopped time!" Chad interupted. "But Taylor walked right through them, but we could touch them!"

There was silence for a while. Each of the friends glanced at eachother. "Yeah I can't answer that question." Taylor stated.

"But I really don't know if this is real. I mean we hadn't mentioned them in 16 years! And then we are seeing them in person." Sharpay said.

"I know, but I really don't know if this is true. Maybe they still are alive." Kelsi stated.

"Yeah, we really never knew what happened to them." Chad added.

Sharpay sighed, which was becoming a habit because of the situation. "I really don't know what I should say. All of this is just shocking. And all I know is that this is going to be fun telling the rest of the gang."


	5. Newspaper

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 5- Newspaper  
**

* * *

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. For this chapter I am hoping for 50 reviews, cause I think a good story gets about 10 reviews a chapter. Awards... 

The funniest: lalalalalala8729

The longest: lalalalalala8729

Overal Best Review: Lilyana

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

* * *

"Hey guys." Tyler said, pulling his friends shirts and led them to the side of the hallway. 

"What's up Ty?" Danny asked.

"Hi to you too." Leigh added.

Lindsay just stood there patiently, waiting for her friends to say something. She started to open up her locker, since they were near her locker.

"You know the rooftop garden?" Tyler gazed at his friends, making sure that they were listening.

"The place that people supposedly said was 'haunted'?" Lindsay asked, using air quotes.

"Yep. But I just saw something that I don't believe." Tyler replied.

The friends looked at him to go on, but he clearly wasn't. "Yeah, what did you see?" Leigh asked.

"Our parents rushing out of there when we were coming back from lunch. They were like fast walking." Tyler replied.

Everything was silent between the friends. No one talked. The only noise that could be heard was the noise of the other students heading to their classes, luckily they were all heading to gym.

"What the heck? So they were the ones that locked the door?" Danny asked, after moments of shock.

"I'm guessing." Tyler replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Danny looked at Leigh, who looked at Lindsay, who looked at Tyler, who looked at Danny. Wow, they were doing that a lot today. Lindsay slapped her palm to her forhead.

"Do you know that sometimes you can be really stupid.?" Lindsay asked, rubbing where she hit herself. "You are an idiot."

"What?!" Tyler raised his shoulders and had a questioned look on his face.

"You really are an idiot." Leigh added.

"Yeah, I agree." Danny added.

Tyler looked at Danny. "Thanks for supporting me man."

"No problem."

"But why am I so stupid?" Tyler asked.

"Becuase our parents know that it is haunted too! And they were checking the place out before we got there, and I think they know what and who is up there." Lindsay replied, hitting him on the head.

"Ow, you didn't have to do that! But why would they go up there anyway?" Tyler asked.

"Well maybe it has to do something with their past, or even worse... your parents." Leigh replied, as they all exchanged glances.

* * *

Kelsi was at home searching things up on the internet. Sharpay was holding auditions for the school's fall play, which was West Side Story. Zeke was still at his resturant. Chad and Taylor had to go to a stupid teacher meeting, which she was lucky she didn't have to go too. Jason was working on something she didn't really know about, cause she was too distracted with the situation right now. The kids were at the mall, buying whatever they had the money for. 

She was searching news for the year 2008, a good 17 years ago. Not many things came up, the first page was filled with titles that said _'Young New Broadway Actor Discovered_.' And the title was talking about their good friend Ryan, he was now preforming on broadway. Other news stories were about hurricanes, business and other boring things that adults these days didn't want to read about if it had to do with the government.

But the 12th article caught her attention. '_Two Lost Planes Still Undescovered'_. She clicked on it, afraid she might find something that none of them had known.

She started reading the article, which was printed in a California press. Her eyes went from left to right, taking in all of the information that was hidden away in the back of her mind.

All things that they already knew were in this black and white print. They didn't need things they already knew, they needed answers! Life was still hard with raising a child of their friends, and they still don't know what had happened.

She sighed with fustration, she had been trying to find some new things about the incident for at least two hours now, and she was getting no where.

* * *

The four friends walked around the mall. Since they had just moved here, they hadn't had time to check the place out. And the mall was huge. There were three floors, and every stoor they could imagine. They were going crazy.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Why don't they have malls these big in New Jersey?" Danny asked, as they gazed around them, taking in all the people and stores.

"Well, New Mexico is bigger than New Jersey. Back in New Jersey, they don't need that big of malls." Leigh replied.

"So, they should put one in. The population of the state is overwhelming." Tyler replied.

The three other friends looked at him. "When did you become smart?" Lindsay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What!? I know some things." Tyler defended.

Leigh rolled her eyes. "Sure."

The friends walked around the mall, looking at stored they hadn't seen before. They stopped at the game stores, and at the candy store. They were doing what teens usually did when there were no parents around.

"Guys come here." Danny said, waving them over to this old antique store.

"Oooh, this shop looks kinda cool. Let's go check it out." Tyler walked into the stoor. The stoor had old things, not boring furniture and jewelery, but toys, books, and other things that they didn't make anymore, but was sold there.

"Look, it is one of those model trains. This model is like six years old." Leigh stated, looking at the toy.

"Sweet. This basketball is ten years old, and in good condition." Danny stated, picking up the orange sports ball and inspecting it.

"Let me see." Tyler came up to Danny and looked at the basketball too.

The friends were facinated by the some of the products they haven't even seen before. But one item caught there eye.

"Woah." Lindsay stated, reading the headline of an old newspaper. "Guys you have to see this." The friends crowded around Lindsay in the back corner of the shop.

"Two Planes Lost in Storm." Leigh read the headline.

"This sounds interesting." Danny commented.

"Two planes were lost in the week of June 20, 2008 to June 27, 2008. There were rain storms everywhere on the day that they were both lost." Tyler read.

The friends read the paper, reading the article that was posted 17 years ago. They all stopped reading when they got to the 13th line of the article.

"I remember those incidents." The old man that was working the register came up to them and saw what they were looking at.

The four teens stared at him in silence.

"I knew some of the people on the plane. Tragedy. I wish that they would find the planes though, the mystery still hasn't been solved." The man explained.

Lindsay managed to find her voice. "W-who did y-you know?" The friends gazed at him, eagerly wanting the answer.

"One of the adults and two teens. One was Mr.Troy and sweet Gabriella." The man replied. The friends exchanged glances, wondering millions of things.


	6. The Man

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 6- The Man**

Ok, so this chapter is a little long cause I'm home sick. But at least I don't have to go to school :). But I hope you guys like the long chapter! Awards...

The funniest: **uniquegrl7 **NJ PRIDE!

The longest: **uniquegrl7, ma531419 **and **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand** You three all tied with four lines of writing.

Overal Best Review: **ma531419 **and **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**

This chapter is dedicated to you three. 

* * *

"Hey Kels." Chad greeted. Since the meeting let out, Taylor and Chad had come over to the Cross's. Sharpay was on her way, and the kids were still doing whatever they were doing at the mall.

"Hey guys." Kelsi replied. She shut the door after the two had come in, and followed them into the living room. 

"So did you have any luck finding information?" Taylor asked after taking a seat on the brown sofa next to Kelsi and Chad.

"I wish. The internet has the same old things, this and that. Nothing new really." Kelsi replied, gazing at the two of them.

"It happened long ago. You would think that the government or someone would try and look for them, but no," Chad replied, also using hand gestures, "they have some better things to do."

"They do have things to do. Our country is still in debt unfortunetly." Taylor replied.

"But think about it, it is their fault." Kelsi stated, getting a nod from both of them.

"Can we get off this topic?" Chad said. "I know we are fustrated and confused, but we have to try and solve what is going on here." 

As the words left Chad's lips, the doorbell went off. Kelsi got up off the couch and went to go and get the door. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey guys." Sharpay replied, walking into the house since they were all suppose to meet here aftwards. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope, the usual stories and such." Taylor replied.

"Ugh, this isn't going to be easy." Sharpay walked into the living room, followed by Kelsi. 

"You think?" Kelsi replied, looking at them. 

* * *

"Umm, not to be rude or anything...but who are you?" Danny asked uneasily. The guy had pulled out a few chairs and they were all seated in the back of the store.

"I'm the owner of the store, it just opened." The man replied, still holding the newspaper.

"Oh, how do you know Troy and Gabriella?" Tyler asked. The friends were still unsure about the man they were talking with. They think that he knows something they don't.

"Before you answer that questions, can we talk for a minute?" Leigh asked, causing her friends to turn and look at her.

"Sure, I have other customers coming in anyway." The man got up and went to the front of the store.

"Ok, do you guys know who the heck he is?" Lindsay questioned.

"Not a clue." Tyler replied. "Who would he be, and how would he know my parents? This is just a little weird." 

* * *

"So that is all you found? I can't believe it, seventeen years and still nothing." Sharpay stated, looking at her friends intently. 

"Yep. That is what I said. You think they would get some more information." Chad replied.

"I think we should get the information that we need. If we can't find it, then we have to search for it. These are our friends, and nothing is going to change that." Taylor said, causing everyone else to stop talking and look at her.

"Yeah. They were our friends their whole lives, and I think that we should at least know what happened to them." Kelsi added.

The friends looked at eachother in silence. This was like the first time they had brought this up, besides yesterday, since Troy and Gabriella had gone.

"Well, where do we look? We have the rooftop, but we really don't have anything else." Chad said. 

"Maybe we could find their favorite spots, like Gabriella's balcany. Or their seats in class. The gym, the science room, Lava Springs..." Sharpay named things off.

"Hey, speaking about Lava Springs, we haven't been their in a while." Taylor replied.

"Maybe we should go there this weekend. We could go to the pool and see if any clues are there." Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied. "We can get in for free because my dad is getting old, and is handing the country club to Ryan and I."

"That is cool." Taylor commented.

"Yeah, and we have to introduce the kids there." Chad added.

"And maybe they could stay their while we look somewhere else. It gives us an excuse for being there without them questioning." Kelsi said.

"Youhave a point." Sharpay replied. "We can find so much information just by coming back here."

"I have a question though." Chad interrupted.

The girls turned to look at him. "Yeah." Taylor asked.

"Are we still going to go to the rooftop?" He asked, gazing the room. 

* * *

"I think he is attached to either Troy or Gabriella. Why would he know them then?" Danny explained. "Also when they said their names, his eyes became all soft and filled with sorrow."

"So he must have been close to them." Leigh added.

"Probably. I think they were also known a lot around this town." Lindsay said. 

"Wow, my parents were really cool then. Who knew that the local East High couple would be known througout the town." Tyler said happily.

"Well, they did have a kid at a young age. They probably had you in college, and they went to collage like a few hours away. Or that is what I overheard my parents saying anyway." Lindsay replied. 

* * *

"Obviously we are still going to go to the rooftop. That is the only place that we have made contact with them so far...even if that place is a little creepy." Kelsi replied.

"Yeah they are our friends, and I don't know about you guys but I am dying to talk to them." Sharpay added.

"Maybe we can find someway to pass our world and into their own." Taylor said. They turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Maybe we could find a way to them, but not in our world." Taylor replied, in deep thought.

"That would be cool. After all they did stop time, didn't they?" Kelsi replied, as they all had thoughts about how cool and mysterious it would be crossing into a different world. 

* * *

"So the guy is coming back. Remember to ask him things, but don't pester him." Leigh stated. The friends became quiet when the guy had returned after selling the model train they had been looking at before.

"Hi kids again. I'm sorry it took so long, but the little boy wanted the train." The man said, taking a seat that he was sitting on before. "So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"How do you know Troy and Gabriella?" Tyler asked carefully.

"Well, I know them because they were the most famous teens in the town. Everyone that lived in this town knew them." The man replied, he wasn't about to give up why he really knew them just yet. 

"Yeah, so how do you really know them?" Danny asked, getting umpatient.

The man chuckled, kids were always in a hurry to know things. "Hold your horses, I knew Troy because I knew his dad. I knew Gabriella because she is my daughter."

The kids froze, and their mouth's dropped open. They weren't expecting an answer like that.


	7. Unexpected Surprises

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 7-Unexpected Surprises**

**A.N- So everyone knows that Just The Beginning was deleted, but there will be another sequel up soon. Also, since I have now realized I can upload chapters, here is a keycoad.**

** These lines are just switching between the teens and their parents.**

**HSMHSMHSM= The continuis HSM pattern is a time difference.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I had to get it out. **

"Holy cheese and crackers." Leigh spit out, as they all stared at the old man sitting in the circle they were. "..."

"Why are you kids all surprised? It's not like you guys knew them or anything, it was a very sad thing losing Gabriella, and Troy." Mr. Montez replied, getting tears in his eyes. He started to sniffle, and grabbed a tissue out of his pocket.

Tyler stared at each of his friends, and at the elderly man. He blinked a few times, and then looked around the room again. He couldn't believe it, even though he felt that this man was somehow related to him.

"Are you kids alright?" The man asked.

The four of them turned to look at the man, their mouth's still wide open. Danny, Leigh, and Lindsay turned and looked at Tyler, and then back to Mr. Montez. There was a long silence in the room as they looked back and forth at eachother, still getting out of the shock that they were in. 

After a good twenty minutes of staring and looking at eachother, Tyler finally got the courage and said something. "Your my grandpa?"

* * *

"So you guys actually saw them?" Zeke asked, not believing what they were saying. Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason were now currently seated in the Cross' living room.

"We saw them with our own eye's. They were there, right in front of us on the rooftop. We aren't lying about something like this." Kelsi replied, gazing at her friends in the room.

"They were there, but in like a gaze. They looked at us, and we looked right back. They also stopped time...or that is what we think anyways." Taylor added.

Jason and Zeke looked at them carefully. Of course they were telling the truth, but were they? That was impossible stopping time, or was it?

"How could they stop time?" Jason asked, gazing at them.

"How would we knows? They aren't... alive." Kelsi replied, whispering the last word. "They were there though, and everything seemed longer. They weren't happy eithery, they had sadness in their eyes. It was really sad seeing them in that state."

Suddenly all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, causing all of the friends to jump.

"Kels? Who is that? We aren't expecting anyone." Jason said, looking at the door.

"I don't know, i'll go and get it." Kelsi got up, her friend's eyes following her as she went to the door. She opened it up, not knowing who is on the other side.

"KELSI!" A man's voice on the other side said happily, as he held his hands out for a hug.

* * *

The old man looked at them, shocked, confused, and sadness going through him at that moment. What were these kids talking about? He wasn't this boy's grandpa, he was a grandpa, but not this boy's. "What are you talking about son? My grandchild is in New Jersey with Gabriella's friend."

The friends looked at him in shock, he actually knew where they had moved after whatever happened to Tyler's parents. Tyler looked at his friends and at the old man, back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath and looked at his friends for encouragement. His friends nodded at him to move on, and he said it. "I'm Tyler Bolton, your my grandfather, right?" Tyler looked at the man with confidence. "My parents are Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

The old man was first confused at this young man, but now it was his turn to stare at the kids like they were crazy, and he dropped his jaw like the kids did before him.

* * *

"RYAN!" Everyone screamed, getting up off of their seats, and running to the door to hug the man.

"Geez, guys, thanks for greeting me to." A woman behind Ryan stated, seeing that her husband was getting all of the attention.

"MARTHA!" They added.

"Hey guys, I kinda can't breathe. How about we sit and talk." Ryan suggested.

"Sure." Sharpay replied. They led him into the living room, and they all sat down. Kelsi and Jason brought some snacks and drinks into the room, since they had company that they hadn't seen for a good few years.

"So anything new? Ryan and I are staying for a week, since we have vacation." Martha said, taking a sip of her ice tea.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and their faces went back to confusement and amazement.

"Ok? So what is going on, we know that look." Ryan said, looking at his friends. That looked meant that they had discovered something, or they were confused about something.

"This is going to be really crazy. And amazing, but you have to believe us." Taylor said.

"Why? What is so amazing that we wouldn't believe it?" Martha asked.

The friends looked at eachother, and Ryan and Martha could feel the tension in the room. "Ok, what did you guys find that is deeply troubling you?" Ryan asked, trying to get the information out of his friends.

Sharpay sighed and looked at her friends. They nodded, letting her say what they had discovered. "We... how do I put this? We saw Troy and Gabriella in spirit."

Ryan and Martha glanced at eachother, and then at the friends that they hadn't seen in a while. Ryan opened his mouth to say that they were crazy, but shut his mouth when he realized they weren't kidding. 


	8. Plane

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 8- Plane**

The longest: GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand and hulacutie625

Overal Best Review: hsmluver07

**This chapter is dedicated to these people as you all know. Also, no new news on HSM3 other than they are filming soon. I have a forum topic for HSM3, so please post even if you don't feel like it. **

**ALSO: I somehow found the lyrics to the HSM3 songs. I don't know if they are real, but they are from a well known lyric website, so i'm trying to figure out if they are real or not.**

Tuesday in East High is the same as it has been. Kids go to their lockers, then to homeroom, waiting for the day to start. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day and the kids had clubs or practice. The four friends quickly met and said that they would all walk home at 3:30.

While they were at different parts of the school, their parents all were in the same place. Jason, Ryan, and Martha had come today to see if it was real. Zeke had been stuck and work since he had his own resturant, and he couldn't just close up the place.

"So lets see what you guys are talking about is really true." Ryan stated, checking his watch to make sure of the time.

"It is, will you just believe us?" Sharpay replied, opening up the door that led to the rooftop garden. A wave of fresh air came past them as the wind was let free into different areas.

"This place feels different." Martha commented, breathing in the fresh air.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to realize that." Taylor said. The friends all walked up the stairs, being cautious as they reached the top. Since Chad was the last one, he made sure that the door was locked before he started his way up to the top.

Once they reached the top, they all spread apart throughout the whole thing, and sat in a circle.

"So what do we do to reach them?" Jason asked, looking around the place. Jason, Ryan, and Martha, hadn't been up here in 17 years, so they were still studying the place.

"Well, since we are all sitting we are going to start a song, this seemed to work the best." Kelsi stated, looking around the roof.

"And we can sing any song that had to do with high school." Chad added.

"So what song?" Martha asked.

"Lets sing Breaking Free." Taylor said.

The gang all looked at eachother, and started a song. "We're soaring flying theres not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying then were breaking free. You know the world can see us, in the way different than who we are. Creating space between us, t'ill we're seperate hearts."

The wind once again picked up, and they could feel an unknown presence. "So this is what you mean by Troy and Gabriella like here." Ryan said, feeling the presence of something or someone else.

"Yeah, now you get it." Sharpay replied.

The friends got up and looked around. They had to start looking for clues on how and when they decided to come to the rooftop garden. They had to figure out how they went and why not start looking now?

"Look." Jason said, pointing to the sky. The part of the sky was in the direction that the seat up their was. If you faced towards the seat, that was the part of sky you would look at.

"What. I don't see anything." Kelsi said, coming up to him. Everyone else looked at the sky too.

"What are we looking at?" Chad asked. "I don't see anything."

"Yeah, neither do I." Martha added.

Jason pointed to the sky. There was a plane that went across the sky, but it wasn't making any noise. Usually you would hear some kind of sound that indicated a plane or helicopter coming by, but they heard nothing.

"It's not making any sound at all." Taylor said, confused.

"I know." Jason replied. The plane also looked faded, like it wasn't really real. "And why does it look like see through?"

Everyone tried to get a closer look. Kelsi looked through her glasses, and it allowed her to get a better veiw of the plane. "I don't see anything, it's not visible through my glasses."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Can I see?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi took off her glasses and handed them over. Sharpay put them on and looked at the sky. She turned her head a few times to make sure she was looking in the correct direction, but nothing was there. She then took off the glasses and looked at the sky, and the plane was there.

"Woah. It's not there when I look throught these." Sharpay stated.

"This is getting really weird. So does this give us a clue about Troy and Gabriella?" Ryan commented. "The plane doesn't seem to be in reality, and it looked like the plane that they went on."

Everyone looked at him and thought. Everything matched up, rooftop garden, plane, wind, and Troy and Gabriella. "I think he is right." Taylor stated.

"Check your watch." Sharpay said, and Chad held up his arm and looked at his watch. It wasn't moving.  
"Umm, yeah it's not working." Chad said, showing his watch to everyone.

"Looks like Taylor's conclusion was right, so we could be up here for hours and time wouldn't move." Kelsi said.

"Wow. I guess whenever Troy and Gabriella are present, they somehow stop time." Taylor replied.

"Do you guys want to try something else?" Martha questioned.

"Yeah, lets try something else." Sharpay suggested.

"So what are going to do to actually find out what happened?" Chad asked, everyone turning to look at Sharpay.

Sharpay sighed. They had never reached a problem as big as this in their lives. "I don't know." Sharpay replied.

**I know, not a very great chapter, but I had to get it out since I am leaving for vacation in an hour. Please review!**


	9. Something In The Sky

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 9- Something In the Sky**

This chapter is dedicated to **nessafan4eva **and **supasinga17**! **Nessafan4eva** read the whole story in that day, and **supasinga17** gave me like the greatest review that I have ever gotten the whole time while writing stories. This chapter is dedicated to you two!

Shout out to **HSMGIRLY**. She asked me to help her with her stories, and I really am glad that someone wants my opinion!

**New story ideas out, on profile! Please PM me and tell me which one you like the greatest!**

Tyler sat in his geometry class with Lindsay. Leigh and Danny were in language arts, this was the only time they weren't together as a group, other than when Tyler and Lindsay had language arts and Leigh and Danny had geometry. He stared out the window, watching the clouds move in the graceful breeze. For a second he thought he saw a small airplane in the sky, but it quickly dissapeared.

_What was that?_ He thought, trying to get a better look at the perfect blue sky that all of the kids in the classroom longed for right that moment.

"Mr. Bolton, what is the answer to number three on the board?" His math teacher asked, pointing to the problem.

Lindsay kicked his foot and he snapped back into reality. He whipped his head to the board and caught a glimpse of the problem. "Uhh... 2a+3yw?" He replied, hoping that he was right.

The math teacher lifted an eye up at him, causing him to worry. "Correct." She said, and faced back to the board.

Tyler let out a sigh, and Lindsay looked at him. He picked up his shoulders, which meant nothing. She shook her head, meaning that she didn't believe him. Tyler looked at her, and rolled his eyes. He then turned his head back to face out the window. _The sky was so peaceful and outside was nice and_- a note hit his desk before he could finish that thought.

He turned his head to look at Lindsay, and she was focused on the new equation on the board. He sighed, it could be from her, or it could be from one of the many girls in his class trying to hook up with him. He picked up the piece of folded paper, and started to unfold it, wondering what was inside.

_What is up with you?_

_ -L_

He sighed, it wasn't some random girl, that girl happened to be his friend. He looked up and saw his teacher writing something up on the board, and that meant that he could easily write something and send the note back without getting caught..hopefully.

He wrote back, making sure that his pencil didn't make too much noise when he wrote. He folded the small peice of paper back up, until it looked like a square, and tossed it back at her. She looked back at him with the about-time look.

He started to stare back out the window. A squirrel had a nut, and it was chewing at it hecticly, as another squirrel tried to steal it from him. He stared back up at the sky where he saw something unusual, and there was a trail of white smoke that was very faint of the air. It looked like it was the path of that airplane... if there was an airplane.

SHARPAY looked around her classroom, still trying to think of what happened last week. Of couse they, as a group, had talked about what happened and tried to come up with a conclusion, but nothing. She sighed as the kids of her class were taking a test on Shakespear. She had to grade papers, and go to meetings, while trying to solve this giant problem that was blocking them to get to tomorrow.

She looked outside, there was nothing else to do right at that moment anyway, and gazed at the sky. It was blue today, with some scattered clouds here and there. But there was something else, a streak in the sky in a line, and it was fading... quickly.

She blinked her eyes a few times, making sure it was there. It looked like the trail that a plane or a jet would leave behind, but it was different, not a lot, but different.

_What is that? _She thought, not seeing anything else like it. She was sure she heard Taylor talking about it sometime ago, when they were younger and when Tay wanted to become a scientist. Something about ripples and different worlds. She gazed at the sky a few more times, and her eyes got wide, it instantly clicked to her.

RYAN grabbed his frappachino and started to take a sip, letting the vinilla creaminess fill his tastebuds. He and Martha had only been back with friends and family for about four days, and they already knew something that was very tricky to solve... or even think about. "So how do you guys think that we are going to solve this huge mystery?"

Martha and Zeke looked at him and his coffee. "How do you think we should solve this? It isn't that easy, and this is our friends that we are talking about, the ones that were like the biggest part of our group too." Zeke replied, his brown eyes filled with emotion.

"He's right. The incident was a good amount of years ago, and out of no where we hear about them. Shocking isn't it? It's like we all came here for a reason." Martha added, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

Ryan thought for a moment along with the two other friends he was sitting with in a booth in Zeke's resturant. It was two o'clock, and not that many people ate at two for lunch, mostly around twelve was when Zeke would get the lunch crowd. "I don't know, this is the first time too. I really don't know."

"But all we have to do is try right? I mean, I have heard things about people experiencing these kind of things. And they end of solving it." Martha replied.

Zeke looked at the both of them. "But this is our friends, and we are definatly going to solve this, no matter how long it takes us."


	10. Cleaning

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 10- Cleaning**

The funniest: GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand

The longest: hsmcrazy3

Overal Best Review: hsmcrazy3

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

**I also have another story out it's called Fight Fire with Fun. Rivalry between the gangs :).**

As much as Sharpay hated to clean up, she just had too. Zeke sometimes did it, but he was usually at the resturant until 9:30, the dinner crowd brang in so much money for them. There were four of them living in that house, and the two boys tracked a lot of things into the house being teenagers and so.

Kelsi and Taylor had trudged over in the rain to help Sharpay clean up her house, because she promised that she would help clean up theirs with them too. So they had all came over after that Tuesday to help. It was 4:30, and the girls only had about an hour of cleaning up a little before the teenagers got home. They were out hanging at Lava Springs, playing in the arcade of having a game of basketball.

"Ugh, it is too wet outside. Most likely the kids are in the arcade trying to win prizes, it's too damp to have a game of anything outside." Taylor said, taking off her boots that were soaking wet.

"I agree with you on that one." Kelsi added, taking off her rain coat.

"Thank you guys so much for coming over here, you have no idea how much it helps having you two to clean up with me. And plus I have my friends to talk too." Sharpay said.

"Oh no prob, you live with three boys and your the only girl. Trooper." Taylor commented.

Sharpay went into the kitchen and grabbed bottles of water for each of them. "You get used to it. Believe me though, it isn't that easy."

Kelsi nodded her head. "We believe you."

Sharpay twisted open the cap to her water bottle, and took a sip. "So, who's room shall we search first? Danny's or Tyler's. They both never clean up, and I am really getting annoyed walking past their rooms and see stuff all over their floors. Heck, I don't think I even see the floors." They all started to laugh. "Which one should we clean first?"

Kelsi and Taylor looked at eachother. "How about we check the room closest to the stairs. That way we could just work from there." Taylor said.

Sharpay headed towards the stairs. "Well that would be Tyler's then. I don't know which room is dirtier, his or Danny's. I wonder what it would be like if those two had to share a room, I probably wouldn't be able to walk in their."

Taylor and Kelsi looked at eachother. Sharpay was funny when she rambled, and she barely did. "Calm down Shar, we are cleaning. How exciting does this actually get?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her friend's comment. "Oh you'll be surprised." They climbed the stairs and turned left to enter what seemed to be a room. Taylor and Kelsi looked at it weirdly. "Your the ones that chose his first."

ZEKE stared at the early dinner crowd. His resturant wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The resturant was a little of a quarter full, and everyone was eating happily. He stared at everyone, talking about anything they wanted talking about things that made them seem like they had no problems in the world.

He pondered on the last few days. Or weeks. They all had decided to move back to Alberquerque, and they ended up living in the same development. Then when everyone was finally getting over the fact that this place had brought back happy and sad memories, they were hit with a problem. A very big one.

How were they going to find out what really happened to their friends? They were on two planes and somehow they crashed and went down, and that was all they knew. You would think that after years someone would try and discover the answer. But no, people didn't want to look because they thought that their was no hope. But they were wrong, there is always hope.

He stared at the clock and back at everyone in his resturant. They were eating peacefully while the people he hired worked. The resturant had a small staff. Overal there was a total of nine of them, and they had kept the business running so far.

They were all going to go back to rooftop again on Saturday, the day that Troy and Gabriella had left. He let the moments tick by, he had nothing to do anyway.

The door opened and an old man walked in, and that old man caught Zeke's attention. The old man looked at him. "Zeke? Is that you?"

"WOW, does this boy know how to clean clothes up after himself. He is exactly like his father." Taylor commented, picking up a pair of jeans and throwing it in his hamper.

"This is a teenage boy, I doubt it." Kelsi replied. She too picked up some clothes and put them in the hamper.

Sharpay looked around. "I think this is the first time that I have seen the floor, and the carpet is blue. I think we should vacuum first because the next time I will probably be able to vacuum this room again would probably when he goes off to college."

Kelsi picked up a t-shirt and some socks and tossed them into the hamper. Sharpay grabbed the clothes off his bed and started to hang them up in his closet. "I wonder how he actually has clothes to wear, most of them are on the floor." Taylor said.

"I wonder that too." Sharpay added. She looked out under his bed and pulled another pair of jeans out and something else came with it. "What is this?" She took the newspaper and started to read it.

"What's what?" Taylor asked as she and Kelsi came over and read the article. All of their eyes went wide.

Sharpay eyes went wider than anyone elses. Taylor's jaw dropped and Kelsi blinked her eyes a few times.

"Oh my goodness." They all stated at the same time, reading further into the story.


	11. School Buzz

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 11- School Buzz**

The funniest: GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand

The longest: HSMGIRLY

Overal Best Review:Butterflygrl08

This chapter if for you guys.

**Ok, so sorry for the long update. I'm getting busier towards this end of the school year. So you all know I might not be on fanfiction for Tuesday, Monday, and Friday, so yeah. Also I am just curious, but does anyone else do TSA? TSA is a club in school that the students run. But if anyone does, please tell me! I am going to a competition on Tuesday and their is a possibility that I could meet someone from fanfiction.**

**Also, a new story that I recommend is **_Miss Camp Genius _**by my friend **_everydayxhsml0ve_**. The first chapter is good, but she has no readers, so if you would like to give the story a shot, just go to my profile and click on the link, or go to my favorite author's.**

**Another story I recommend is **_Always Forgotten _**by another friend on fanfiction, **_HSMGIRLY__**. **_**Her link is **_/u/1529749/HSMGIRLY_**. It might not show up though.**

Lindsay stared at the board very boredly. She never knew how much french class could be. Yes, she took french not spanish. She already knew a little bit of spanish so she took french. Leigh took french with her too, but the guys stayed on spanish because they said it would be easy since they know it already.

Leigh stared out the window, then at her friend, and then looked around the room. They were fourth periods into school, so there was only three left. One of those three periods were lunch, which the had next.

They stared at the clock, ten more minutes left of class.

"Leigh, Quelle heures est-il?" The french teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Il est onze heures du matin." Leigh replied, so the teacher would just leave her alone.

The teacher turned back to the bored after hearing the correct response. Lindsay sighed. There was nothing to do in school, so why did they even have to go?

ONCE the bell had rung, all of the students headed out of the classrooms, cramming the hallways as a flow of juniors went to their classes and the sophomores had to go in the direction that the juniors were following them. It was one crowded hallway, and amazingly the friends found eachother after going to thier lockers.

"What's up?" Danny asked, looking at his friends that had just came up to him.

"Nothing much. No gossip today." Leigh replied.

"So gym after lunch. What are we doing at gym?" Tyler asked.

"Basketball." Lindsay replied. "Fun."

"Hey, we can teach you girls if you can't play that well." Danny suggested.

"Oh please, why would we let you two teach us if we actually wanted to pass the class?" Leigh joked.

The guys rolled their eyes, and the group of friends preceeded down the hallway, fighting the crowed. They heard gossip hear and their and other random things that kids these days talked about.

"Did you hear that Tyler kid's dad played in the NBA?" A kid questioned as they pointed towards Tyler. The kid gasped, and tried to get towards him.

"Is it true that your dad was in the NBA?" The guy asked. The boy that was asking this question was about his height, and no doubt his age. A few other kids around them stopped talking and waited for the answer. They all looked into the boy's cerulean eyes.

"Yeah." Tyler answered, looking at his friends for help. They had just been in the school for nine days, and he was already getting good and bad looks from his peers.

They all gasped. And started spitting out questions.

"Is he good?"

"Your dad, is he still hooked with the NBA?"

"What team?"

"Where's your dad now?"

The questions kept coming, and it only hurt him more. Danny and Lindsay pushed through the crowed. "Leave him alone." Danny half-screamed to the crowd of high school kids. They turned to stare at him, and then turned back to Tyler, ignoring Danny.

"Listen to him! Leave our friend alone!" Leigh shouted a little more forcefully. The group of people started to get annoyed. Some of them left, but their were still kids asking him questions.

"Does your dad still play basketball?"

"How good is he?"

Lindsay and Danny grabbed a hold of Tyler's wrist and pulled him out of the madness. He didn't look upset, but his usual bright, blue eyes turned a little darker. "You ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah i'm fine." Tyler replied.

As they walked towards the cafeteria, they passed a bunch of kids looking at them. Some of them talked, some of them just stared.

"Hey, I hear that the spirits are really hear today." A girl said to her friends as they walked passed the group of friends.

"Yeah, you wanna go check?" The boy replied.

"Of course." They walked off, probably towards the rooftop garden no doubt.

As they walked, more a more gossip about the rooftop garden and it's hauntings. They kind of knew what people were talking about, and they were still curious.

"How about we stay after today and check out this rooftop garden? We tried once, but it was locked. So how about we try again?" Tyler suggested, taking a seat at their table.

"That would be cool. Then we could find out what the all of this school buzz is about." Leigh added.

"We could just call our parents and tell them we are going to Lava Springs or something. Easy as pie. We go up, no other kids will be there and then we lock it. We go up and see if what we hear is true." Danny explained, chewing on his very unique sandwhich. His dad was a chef, and made them good food.

Zeke would make the kids food twice a week, tuesdays and fridays. It usually consisted of sandwhiches and pastries. And their lunch was good.

"Pass me a eclair." Lindsay said, pointing to the tray of pastries. Danny picked one up and gave it to his friend, and she munched on it happily.

"So then it is settled. We go up later on right after school, and lock the door." Leigh replied.

"Yep, that's the plan." Tyler replied.


	12. Rooftop Garden

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 12- Rooftop Garden**

The funniest: GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand

The longest: HSMGIRLY

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a few days, the computer has become more occupied now, and I'm not the one occupying it. Please review! **

**Also, two questions.**

**1. Does anyone else read the series **_**Artemis Fowl**_**? **

**2. Would you read a fanfic if I write one for **_**Artemis Fowl**_**?**

Although the parents were a little suspicious that the teens weren't coming home right after school, the parents agreed with them that they would be home at five, and that gave the friends two hours up in the rooftop garden.

The friends had met outside of the door leading up to the roof, and they were only waiting for Tyler. Leigh tapped her foot impatiently, Danny stared at the hallways, and Lindsay was engrossed in her book, Artemis Fowl and the Arctic Incident. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes, and they had almost lost hope.

Right at that moment, a blue-eyed boy came sprinting down the hallway, almost crashing into his friends. He stopped instantly, sliding of the waxed school floor. "Ow. Hey guys, sorry i'm late."

Lindsay shut her book and stared at her exhausted friend. "Where were you? You are like twenty minutes late. We only have two hours and now we barely have an hour and a half."

"Yeah dude where were you? We almost got caught by the principle," Danny added.

He waited a few minutes and replied when he caught his breath. "Sorry, stupid cheerleaders had practice today and they wouldn't let me out of the gym. They were all over me, I was about to gag."

Leigh laughed. "Ah the basketball boy is getting chased by preppy cheering girls. A sight to see, that would be hilarious."

Tyler gave his friend a look. "Let's go up, you guys are already annoyed that I was late and I am annoyed too. We only have an hour and a half left, so better at least make the time used for something." He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open.

He opened the door slowly, looking up the stairs and his eyes met with the clear sky. "I don't know what is so scary about this place. It's a roof with plants on it, whoop-dee-do," Leigh stated, taking the first step up the stairs.

Tyler followed Leigh upstairs, and Danny and Lindsay were the more cautious ones. They climbed the stairs and breathed in the fresh New Mexico air. The day was perfect and nothing seemed unusual.

"Ok, so what are we looking for again? Yeah, we've heard some of the rumors but we really don't know anything or the story behind these rumors," Danny stated, looking around the place.

Tyler sat down the bench making himself comfortable. His friends laid their gaze on him, waiting for his reply. "Well, I did some research and asked a lot of people. I know the rumor. Years ago, there were two teens in their third year of high school and they were best friends and they were dating."

"How are you best friends with the person you are dating, is that even possible?" Leigh asked.

"I guess, if you were friends before you started going out," Lindsay replied.

"Anyway," Tyler interrupted. "They were the golden couple and they went on a plane for their clubs. Like a game and a competition or something. But the planes crashed and they were never found."

"Wow, tragic much? That is so sad though," Lindsay commented.

"It is, but do you know what their names were. I mean we could look them up or something and see what comes up. But all of this, and the tale, it seems so...so familier," Danny added, thinking.

They all thought for a moment. The story of the rooftop seemed so familier, and so real. It was like they were connected to this incident. "It does," Tyler replied. "It does. And it seems like real too."

"I know, but this was in our parents generation. I doubt this is familier to us," Danny stated, looking at him.

Each of them sat their, looking around and taking everything in; just like their parents had did days ago. They sat there for minutes, and nothing happened. Clouds started to form in the sky, and it wasn't as bright out. Everything seemed calm and serene.

"Ok, is it just me, or is nothing happening?" Leigh asked, resting her head against her palm.

Lindsay checked her watch and sighed. "We have been sitting here for twenty minutes, this isn't that exciting and their is nothing happening."

Danny grabbed his backpack and searched through it, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Tyler asked.

"This," he replied, pulling out a dusty newspaper. It was the one that they had bought from the store in the mall.

Tyler's eyes went wide. He had hid that under his bed after he had bought it. "Where did you get that?"

"On the kitchen table one morning. I think our parents know about this, and yet they don't say anything."

The friends looked at the title, making sure that the newspaper was the same one. The wind started to pick up, and that started to scare them. "I think I figured out why so many of our peers get scared up here," Lindsay said, getting nervous.

Danny looked around, the wind messing his hair up. "I agree with you, the nice feeling turns to like... I can't think of the word but it's like... eerie."

The wind picked up more, and the clouds darkened up above. "Yeah, I agree it is getting creepy," Leigh added, moving closer to the rest of her friends.

The friends all huddled near eachother near the center of the roof. They were too shocked to even move, or too consider running down the stairs.

"Guys, are you sure this was the greatest idea?" Lindsay asked, shaking.

In the right corner, next to the bench, the part of the air moved. It looked like it was moving, although you could still see through it. It shimered in the air.

"Umm... what is that?" Tyler asked, backing up with the rest of his friends. The shimmer in the air moved towards them. Lindsay let out a small shriek.

The teens weren't handling this very well. Their parents handled it better than they were doing so now, but they were kids, and it still scared the heck out of them.

"And I thought they said that they were good spirits or ghosts too!" Danny added, scared to death.

The friends were now all huddled together. They didn't like horror movies, or even like hearing those horror shows or even when people talked about ghosts. No other experiences had prepared them for this, and this was quite scary.

The shimmer moved closer, the clouds got darker, and they were terrified. They didn't care if the school was going to be gossiping about how they were acting like babies at this moment, they didn't care. The wind picked up more than it ever could, and they all screamed.

Not really loud, but not soft either. Apperently someone else heard them scream because the door opened, and that just scared them even more.


	13. Talk

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 13- Talk**

The Most Questioning: HSMGIRLY

The longest: supasinga17

Greatest Review: pure vowels

So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to you people that have reviewed.

**So what's new? I have updated my profile, and it is now 25 longer. There are the lyrics to the HSM3 songs, and other things about High School Musical and Artemis Fowl.**

**I have been thinking... this story may not have that many chapters left like 5 more at the most. I am growing bored with this story, but I will finish it. But there will be some chapters left and there will be an epilogue.**

**Also, I am co-writing a story with **HSMGIRLY**. So please check that out! It is called **Why Should We?

The teens huddled together on the couch that was barely big enough for all four of them to fit on. Tyler was currently being squished by Lindsay and Danny, and Leigh sat next to Lindsay. The were still shivering from almost being frightened to death, and they still didn't recover from shock. Even though they had gotten out of there and good fifteen minutes ago, they still couldn't believe it.

People's eyes looked over them as the shocked teens got a grip on themselves and slowly came back to the present time. They were still huddled together and their pupils were still big from amazement. "Kids, are you ok?" Chad asked, walking over to them.

When the kids had heard the door open, they had screamed their hearts out. The people burst up the stairs, afraid of what their eyes might catch, and it ended up being the eyes that saw their children huddled together scared, were the gang themselves. "Chad, leave them for now. They aren't going to get over for a few more minutes. Let them take everything in," Taylor replied, tugging on his arm. Chad looked back at the kids and then turned around to leave and go with the rest of his friends in the kitchen.

Taylor and Chad entered the kitchen and all their friends turned to look up at them. "So, are they getting any better?" Shapay asked, forcing a smile.

"If you are talking about sitting on the couch with wide eyes, shaking, then yes I say better," Chad replied sarcastically.

Taylor punched him lightly. "Don't joke about this, our children were scared to death from the rooftop garden. And Troy and Gabriella are up there! I know it is a little freaky, but remember they don't know the whole story and why they are up there!"

"I think that we should tell them the truth," Kelsi stated, looking up at everyone.

"Well, maybe we should ask them what they know about Troy and Gabby. They probably know something because we found a newspaper artcle," Sharpay replied.

"What article?" Zeke asked.

"This one," Kelsi replied, picking up a newspaper off of the kitchen table. The headline took up most of the top page, and it was pretty hard not to see it. "I never knew that someone would still have this, unless it was for memeries. Or in hopes of finding whoever was on that plane."

This got the gang thinking. Who did they get it from? Did they know anything? How much does Tyler know about his parents? Is there anyway to talk to Troy and Gabriella? Where did the plane crash?

"I think that after they get over shock, we are asking them what we know," Ryan stated.

"I agree with you. We should also just tell them, even if it hurts us. I think that Troy and Gabriella would want their son to know about them, even if they don't know about him," Chad explained, and got a nod from everyone.

Martha shook her head. "You never know, Troy and Gabriella could be watching us right now."

"Martha is right. When we were in the garden, it was kinda eerie and we could feel a presence. Now it feels like that same presence, but we just don't know where they are. Maybe they are standin next to us right now, maybe they are just watching to see how we react, maybe they are just checking on their son," Sharpay replied.

"I think that they are doing what you said," Taylor replied.

Jason walked through the hallway that connected the kitchen and living room. He turned his head to check on the kids and walked back. "They are kinda fine now, but still jumpy."

Kelsi hopped off the counter and wiped her hands off. "Let's go see how they are and what they know."

The friends walked into the living room, and saw there kids still on the couch, close together. They had moved apart a few inches, but they were still close. Now the're pupils went back to regular size, and they weren't as fidgety.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Sharpay asked, walking towards them.

Their eyes followed Sharpay's move, until she was kneeling infront of all of them. Still, none of them said a word. "Are you guys ok? Cause if not, then we might need to go to the nut house." She tried to at least make it a little funny.

They replied by nodding their heads, and their eyes focused on the other adults in the room. Kelsi held up the newspaper, and their eyes got wide again. The friends on the couch exchanged glances.

"H-how di-d-d you get- that-t?" Tyler studdered, lifting his finger to point at the ink-covered paper. The friends looked at their parents, their eyes telling them to explain how they got that. The kids had hid it under his bed to read it and find out how much they could find on Troy and Gabriella.

"We found it under your bed when we were cleaning," Sharpay replied. "Care to explain?"

Tyler looked at his friend's for backup. The looked at him, and then back to the parents, and shook their heads back and fourth. They weren't going to say a word.

"Why not?" Chad asked, taking a step foward.

The kids backed up further in the couch, which was no where. They weren't going to answer, but the parents knew that they had to get whatever they knew out of them. "C'mon guys, you can tell us what you know about Troy and Gabriella," Kelsi said softly.

Tyler's eyes got wide and he looked like he was about to cry. Usually he wasn't as sensitive about things, not even about his parents, but with the days events, he was getting sadder by the moment. "My p-parents," he whispered, looking down.

The adults turned to look at eachother. They knew he kinda knew about his parents, but they weren't sure how much they knew about them. "Yes Ty, your parents," Zeke replied.

"As you know their names were Troy and Gabriella," Ryan added.

Tyler nodded his head, understanding. A lone tear slid down his cheek. "What happened to them?"

Sharpay sat on the floor infront of them. "They died in two plane crashes, we don't know where they are. This happened along time ago, when you were about one."

They all nodded their heads. The tension in the room was going down, but the eerie feeling was getting stronger. Something or someone was watching them, and they were determined to know what was his answer.

"How about you guys tell us where you got this and then we will tell you about Troy and Gabriella," Taylor suggested, taking a seat next to Sharpay.

The friends looked at eachother, and huddled into a circle. They discussed and then turned back to look at their parents. "Fine," Danny replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wait, where did you guys get this?" Sharpay asked.

Tyler linked a few times, trying to recall the memory. "My grandfather."


	14. Crunch

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 14: Crunch**

The funniest: HSMGIRLY

The longest: AniimeChiick

Overal Best Review: GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Shout out to Aniime Chiick, Edward and Bella rocks!

**Sorry I haven't been updating, this week is crazy for me. My concert is tomorrow, so sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest. I don't have any concentration.**

The adults jaws dropped in awe, and it was their turn to be thinking. The kids were out of their shock, and the parents had just gotten into theirs. This was turning out to be one heck of a day.

"Your grandfather? Mr. Mike Montez? This is crazy! Oh my goodness, he still lives here? How the heck..." Sharpay blabbled on, making sure her thoughts couldn't catch up to her. She hated thinking about things that she couldn't get the answer, and right now babbling didn't really help because she could hear everything she was saying.

"Mom-er Sharpay," Tyler replied, getting umcomfortable. He called her mom because he never actually knew that much about his real mom, or parents for that matter. But since he had been learning some more and more things everyday, he was thinking about calling Sharpay by her name.

"Guys!" Lindsay screamed, interrupting the chatter and the amazement that had broke out in the room. The air was thick with tension, and a chainsaw couldn't even cut through it. "Can you just calm down! We aren't going to get anywhere."

Kelsi sighed. "Lins is right. We all should just sit down and stay calm."

Sharpay and the rest of the gang sat on the floor and on the other couch the Baylors had. "Explain now," Sharpay demanded.

The four kids on the couch looked at eachother. Tyler sighed, and he was the one who was going to start the story. "Ok so this is how it began. After we moved here, we heard the kids in our school talking about this rooftop garden and how it was haunted."

"But they were talking about how these spirits or ghosts were 'nice'... sorta," Leigh added, nervously. The adults turned to her.

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Ryan asked, his eyes full with curiousness. But if you really looked through, you could see the kindness and the worry for the kids that were like his own.

"Well. When we heard them talk about this place and about these spirits, we heard that there were only two. That is what they think anyways. The spirits wouldn't do anything to hurt them, but just enough to creep them out," Danny explained.

Although they were explaining what they knew, and what they had found out, amazingly they were staying calm. This was the hardest on Tyler, and they all knew it. Talking about your parents that you have never met takes a toll on that person.

"And there was always show music or something. So one day we talked about it and pulled up the courage to go and check this place out," Tyler replied.

Chad started to get an idea in his head, and he was pretty sure that what they were about to say was what he was thinking. Taylor shot him a glance of nervousness and satisfaction that they had started to tell them what they knew.

"When we went to the door, we tried after school, but the door was locked," Lindsay stated, watching the parents' faces drop. Chad's thought was correct after all.

"You guys actually tried going up once before this?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, confused.

Sharpay sighed. "We were the ones that were up there when you guys tried to go up. We heard the handle move, but we didn't come down to check."

"I knew it!" Lindsay half-yelled, and jumped up just a little on her seat.

"And then we wanted to go again. But we didn't know if we should," Leigh added.

"So we decided to wait again to see if we could figure out anything. The day that we went to the mall, we came across this small shop. It had kinda old things, like toys, in it, and we went to take a look," Danny said.

Before any of the adults could comment, they continued the story quickly.

"And I found a newspaper in the back of the store, and the headline caught my attention," Tyler added.

"The one we found under your bed," Kelsi whispered, staring at the kitchen where the newspaper was. She was about to get up and retreive it, when she felt Jason squeeze her hand in reasurance.

"And from that we found Mr. Montez. He was running the store and came over to us when he saw what we were looking at. He told us that he knew Troy and Gabriella, and it got our thinking going crazy," Lindsay added.

"So Ty guessed that he was his grandfather, and we all gasped and went silent from there on," Leigh stated. The parents were listening intently now, wondering what Mark Montez had told them.

"Grandpa didn't really tell us anything. He was amazed that we actually moved back, and that he finally got to see me again," Tyler sighed. His eyes were glistening with tears that hadn't fallen yet, but they were pretty close.

At that moment, everyone heared a crack. Not a breaking crack, and chip broken from biting down on it crack. There was another crunch, and they were wondering where that sound had come from. They all turned to look at Chad, who was snackin on a bag of chips. Even in the time that they should listen, he always found a way to eat something.


	15. Love

**The Tragic Truth**

**Chapter 15- Love**

**Sorry, but no more awards for this chapter. But please review the chapter!**

**I have some news at the end, so everyone please read it!**

**Possible sappiness coming...**

The adults had explained their part of the story, and everyone else left. It was 10: 30 at night, and Tyler was restless in his bed. He was alone, the dark haunted him at this hour. All of the secrets of his parents had come out, and now he couldn't stop thinking of them. He was lucky that he was laying down, he wanted to walk over to school to get in touch with him, but he couldn't, the school was locked. He wanted to cry for the parents he loved, even though he never knew them. But somehow, after all of his worries, he managed to sulk himself to sleep, not forgetting anything.

_He woked up to find himself staring at a bright light, a very bright light for that matter. There was nothing around him but blue, sky blue, and that light. It was so bright. "Hello?" He called out, looking around._

_Two figures materialized in front of him, replacing the bright light that was burning his pupils just seconds ago. "Tyler is that you?" An angel voice replied, coming from a brunette young woman._

_Tyler blinked his eyes a few times, still trying to realize what was going on. It took him a few minutes to realize, but he finally realized who was in front of him. 'No it couldn't be', he thought. "Mom!? Dad!? Is that really you!?"_

_The handsome man standing next to the beautiful brunette held out a hand, patting the boy on his dirty blonde hair. "Tyler?! That is really you! It is so glad to finally see our son again!" The man stated. He and the woman had fresh tears in their eyes, threatening to fall._

_"Oh my goodness!" Tyler stated, tears falling down his face. He was happy with joy, and he ran towards his parents. His dad and mom and their arms wide open, giving him the chance to go into the warmth that he always needed. He felt like a little boy again, not the teenager that everyone knew._

_He was in his parents' arms, sobbing. "I can't believe that you guys are here! After all those years they never told me anything about you two! And then we found my grandpa and he said that you two passed away it was horrible!" Tyler explained._

_Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother, and just patted his head, hugging their boy. Their boy that they had seen for about one and a half years of his life, and then everything else not knowing how he got to his teenage self today. They still took him as little, although he wasn't little anymore. They didn't speak a word, upset that they knew that they would have to leave once their little boy woke up._

_"What happened to you two anyway?" Tyler finally asked, after building up enough courage to ask his parents. They stared at him, soothing his cries._

_"Didn't Sharpay tell you?" Gabriella asked, looking at her child. It hurt her seeing him for the first time through his eyes, being a spirit gave you things that you couldn't do in your life living. _

_Tyler gazed at them, his mind going back to his memories. "Yeah, Sharpay tried to explain it to us. She said that you and dad were on two different planes. Dad left for some reason something about checking out something, but they didn't know themselves," he sniffed, and tried to clear the new tears in his eyes. "Dad never came back, and you stared at the sky looking for the plane on the rooftop garden at school. When he didn't come back, you got upset and said that you were going to where he was and go get him yourself."_

_Gabriella and Troy looked at their son, and hug him closer. He muffled something that caused them to loosen their grip on him. _

_"But im not done. She said that when you went, dad's plane was late and there was nothing for him to get in touch with. So you left me with Sharpay and Zeke, saying that you wouldn't be long. But the worst happened at the two planes-yours and dads, crashed in the air," Tyler was sobbing now._

_It was odd to see a seventeen year old in his parents arms, crying. But to Troy and Gabriella, this is how it should be. Them as a family, and nothing else between them, but there was things between them. They didn't have anything to say, they couldn't even stop time now._

_"Shush," Troy said to his some calmly, rocking him."It's alright, we are here. Nothing to be worried about." This were the times that they had missed, they had missed everything._

_"I missed you guys," Tyler whispered to his parents. He finally felt safe in their arms, all of his worries washed away into the ocean. _

_"We miss you too," Gabriella and Troy replied at the same time. _

_Tyler noticed something. "What do you guys mean 'miss'? We are all here aren't we?"_

_Gabriella sniffed. "I want you to know that we love you, Ty."_

_Troy looked at his son, and lifted up his chin, pulling him into an even tighter hug. Tyler was about to cry, but he couldn't get enough oxegen to take that breath. "We love you, don't ever forget that."_

Tyler instantly woke from his sleep and shot up. He looked around, still disoriented, his clock said 3:18 in the morning. He was in cold-sweat, and he was shaking. He gently laid his head back onto his pillow, real tears threatening to cascade down his sorrow-filled face. He thought the dream was real, but how could he be that stupid?

Dream or not, his parents had told him he loved him and that was all that mattered though right? Even though it was a dream, he really did think that his parents were in his dream with him, trying to contact him that way. His parents loved him. And he returned that love.

**Ok, so I have some news for everyone that reads this. This story is getting harder and harder to write everyday, so I decided to end it here. But wait, I have something to ask. I know this doesn't answer any of the questions I may have put in your mind from previous chapters, so I have something to ask you guys. **If anyone wants to write the rest of the story, but like a sequel, they can! I want to know if anyone is interested taking on this story, and writing it from their thoughts and story line. I will read it and review, and anyone that read this can read theirs too. If you are interested, please say that in your review or PM me!

**But anyways, I really hope you guys at least liked my ending for this story. I am also very sorry that I ended it on a short notice.**

**Lost in Believing**


	16. AN

So, you are all wondering why I am putting up an A.N.

I want to explain everything that you guys never got to read about.

1. Troy and Gabriella are dead. They died in a plane crash that is explained in chapter fifteen.

2. Troy and Gabriella can only get in touch with Tyler through his dreams.

3. Sharpay and Zeke are his adoptive parents.

So, I guess that is it. But everyone, thanks for reading! I am sorry I didn't explain it as good as I could, but it was just getting harder.

Anyone who would like to write something like this, adding onto mine, please PM me. Whoever does that first will be the one that gets to write.

Thank you guys again!


End file.
